Heart Of Darkness
by LGS FHB
Summary: He searched many miles for the one perfect virgin soul to hold his child, a child each virgin fail to have. He stumbles to the innocent Kaoru path, and finds a soul so sweet, that mankind cannot deter him from claiming her soul…


****

Heart of Darkness

__

Written by LittoGrrlStephie and Female Hitokiri Battousai~

Syn: He searched many miles for the one perfect virgin soul to hold his child, a child each virgin fail to have. He stumbles to the innocent Kaoru path, and finds a soul so sweet, that mankind cannot deter him from claiming her soul…

~~~~

Chapter 1-

In ancient times, where the Earth was mist in the hate of man, in the sorrow of tomorrow, in the breath of evil-lust, in the devil of today, four monks strived for peace, for hope, for love…

Times were hard; females were stripped alive of their nobility, of their yonder. So many faces, ---so many gone. Corrupted leaders, politicians, influenced men. They were the ones who caused hate and anarchy to splurge like a jade sky across the land. Blood, the immortal flower of life, was very hard to maintain in good men who fought the days for their tongue of speech, and their hearts of hope. One of those men was Kogoro Katsura, a man of the Choshu and Ishin Shishi. Many hearts found great hope in him; they thought he was just the perfect man for peace, for hope, and most importantly a tomorrow. But he considered all success to a 15-year-old boy; name Himura Kenshin other known to the Darkness war as the 'devil' or Hitokiri Battousai…

When Hitokiri Battousai gained his first scar on his face, he became the man of truly immoral hopes. He was frustrated of all his reasons of survival. He was tainted in blood, stripped of his innocence and forced to die in the darkness, which claimed him effortlessly. He was left on a Sunday to fend for the lives of his men and his tomorrow, yet ---in all his great tekken, he was not powerful enough as the Bakumatsu knighted him. In pain and shock, Battousai was killed---on the ever popular, bloody Sunday…

They took his body to Kyoto's Hills and built a special tomb for him. Engrave on the bolder was 'Hitokiri Battousai No kokoro'.

Yet as time drew closer, the four monks began their peace missions into each direction of the ebony world. They mostly became successful thanks to Quanchii Shang. The man was thought to be an honest and good politician. Yet aside and silent from his political status came his hobby of being a witch doctor. Society saw him decent and quite shy and modest, yet under all his silver eyes were the devil grinning and laughing in sardonic mock…in total betrayal. Shang asked one thing of the monks, and it'd be for his future son, Jempiah Quanchii to claim one of the seven innocents they blessed, to be his bride. And so they agreed never knowing what they indulged themselves into.

~~~~

"Rise…rise" she spoke over his tarnish bones…

An old woman with gray hair, missing teeth, a black cloak and long sharp nails, paced hands over the bones of a deceased form. She closed her eyes and chanted a curse so foreign to mankind it was not reckoned as sanity. She shouted harder and harder, the words more crisp and sharper-cutting reality to bore vortex into the land of the world of shadows and the plaguing dead…

"Rise my child-rise, and together we shall relive our revenge…and claim this stinking world of peace into our dark morbid madness." In painful dread of time, did small pebbles move and soon large rocks and the earth itself erupt with so much power. Its power drowned in evil ki, drowned in the lust of death. Rising in bones was the supposedly form of Hitokiri Battousai. The witch laughed evilly loving her creation…

"My child…" she whispered with moisture in her eyes…

He cocked his head to the side of her. He turned his head back and forth, looking for something. 

"You need to kill to be regenerated." She paused while walking from him to a black cloth on the floor.

"Oh?" he asked his voice hoarse of so many years dead.

"Yes. I have assigned to rise you in such a way that you shall live one century, but on the last days of that century, you will be forced to claim women for survival of legend, of your life---but not any and any ordinary woman, but the woman who bore's home of innocence. Those that are numb to evil ministrations, those whose hearts are raped from innocence to darkness. You-my boy, are the past---present---and black future" she got up and handed him the sword he held in the Bakumatsu…

"Use it wisely my boy" she smiled…

He nodded and with that in one swift movement he cut her head from her body, where her head began bouncing on the floor.

Bit by bit his form of bones was covered in blood and skin. The clothing of human.

He walked the Earth for almost a century…dragging a katana of disease, through storms of ice, storms of rain, storms of heat. He dragged his sword, becoming weaker with each drawing day to the end of his first century. He realized his face became aged, his hair longer, his form more mature and his skills rusty. His tekken was slower and his brain more logical, yet he thought it old.

He stopped under a silver moon and looked over the parched land, his realization so clear and crisp in his amber eyes. 'The bitch wasn't lying, I am dying…' he thought…

"AGHHHH" he screamed…

Grunting to himself, he idly found himself in the wrong allies, with the wrong company. Often times he used his blade to cut life down. It exerted his aging body, and most certainly his primal 'urge' of survival. He journeyed some more and found women who gave their bodies for money, he tried them, yet in realization, he would not become rejuvenated. When the hitokiri claimed a woman, they were often too black to understand and receive him, true by all medical purposes they would be pregnant, yet in funny shock, they would all die in three days from the fact of not being capable or decent or whatever the reason being of having his child. He searched many days…and still he couldn't find her…

His last choice was to insanity; and in so doing his first choice was to attack the monk monastery…and kill them of their beliefs.

~~~

The monk monastery was beautiful place, a holy place full of life and had a sort of harmony to it. It was what was inside the monastery that had sent many men and people to be 'reborn' as some would say. The four monks that were most respected had raised seven of the most lovely woman and taught them the holy way of monk life; they were more like the daughters of the monk monastery. But one of the seven stood out, she was by far the most innocent of the group for not only had she lived in the monastery all of her life, but there was a lively and pure aura about her that made her stand out about the rest; she was the apple of the monastery's eye. Her name was Kaoru Kamiya, a woman that thought of others before her self and was the most naïve out of the group, but it was because of that that so many liked her; she was far more than an innocent soul, she pure to the last fiber of her being.

It was because of this that the monks sent her along with the other six to be chosen to be claimed by Jempiah Quanchii; the son of the man that had helped them spread their words of wisdom.

For years the girls had known that one day they would leave the comforts of their holy home and be brought to Lord Shang's home in hopes of being chosen by his son. They knew the great things that the man had done, and were honored to be allowed to be presented before his son.

Now, on this pouring day as the rain pattered against the ground like a beating drum, the seven were marched into a carriage that would lead them to their future accompanied by three normal monks that were sent to lead them safely to the Shang residence. The seven young ladies all walked with great grace and wore their best clothing so that they would look absolutely enchanting when they were presented to Lord Shang's son. Each one handed back their umbrella to the monks that would ride outside when they entered the large carriage.

As the carriage rode off into the watery road, the four monks watched with smiles on their faces as they prayed for the girls' safe ride, but little did they know that their prayer was in vain.

~~~

Horse hooves of two white creatures echoed through the streets as it kept in tune with the thunder and the clashing of lightning; the rain bouncing off the ground like bullets around the carriage.

Suddenly the nah of the horses and the words of comfort from the monks outside caught the girls' attention as one of them moved aside the curtains and tried to see what was wrong. The mist that covered the glass didn't forbidding the adolescent to see anything clearly.

"What's going on; why did we stop?" asked one of the females, trying to get a look at what was happening outside of their carriage.

"I don't know I can't see out the window clearly. Wait, one of the monks is coming," stated the girl by the window as she scooted away from the door so that the monk could open it without getting them wet.

"Open the door," ordered another in a light green kimono.

"Since when did monks have red hair?" asked the one by the door, trembling as she moved farther away from the door, causing the other three girls on her side to complain about not having enough room.

"They don't," whispered one in a deep blue kimono, causing the entire group to scream when the door of the carriage was ripped right off the carriage side.

"Hello ladies," said a man cloaked in black, an evil grin upon his features as revealed his blood stained sword.

Most of the girls screamed as the man grabbed one by the neck while the others scrambled to open the door on the other side of the carriage. The pleas to be spared were heard as another girl was slit at the throat; the last five managing to get out of carriage just before it was sliced in half.

Blood sprayed against the dirt road as one by one the women were beheaded and killed; the faster they ran the faster they joined their friends in the afterlife. Their killer took pleasure in drawing their blood from their body, savoring the feel of the warm liquid against his skin. He would rid the world of these women that belonged to the holy monks and then he'd go after the monastery' he'd make sure that every thing that had to do with the monk monastery was destroyed by his own bare hands. Looking around, he grinned as he realized there was only one left to eliminate from this stained world.

The rain poured harder as the murderer advanced towards his last victim whom was clothed in a white kimono, the fabric clinging to her skin and revealing every curve and dip of her young body to her enemy unknowingly.

A piercing scream filled the air as the inhuman creature of Darkness suddenly appeared directly before the last of the seven innocents. Taking a step back, the young maiden ran back towards the carriage where the bodies of the fallen monks lay.

"There's no use running, you can't out run me mortal," hissed the creature, ignoring the fact that his red mane clung to his face as he easily jumped before the woman.

The last of the seven stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man, her terrified sapphire orbs met deadly amber pits that showed her nothing but her future death by his hands. Looking at his sword, the fear in the girl's eyes turned into sorrow as tears welled up into her eyes when she saw the weapon that had taken the lives of her childhood friends.

"Why?" The girl asked as she searched the man's eyes, begging him for an answer to her simple question.

Caught off guard at her question, the golden eyed man raised a brow as he stopped and looked over her. His eyes roamed her perfectly formed body and then met her eyes that were filled with so many raw emotions that it allowed him to read her like a book.

"That'll be the last word that you say," sneered the legendary Hitokiri Battousai as he prepared to strike the impudent creature down.

"P-please d-don't! S-spare her," coughed out a fallen monk as he wrapped his arms around the man's ankles with the last strength that he had left.

"I thought I killed you, I guess I'll just have to finish you off," said the cold hearted killer, but before he could plunge the sword into the monk's head, two pair of cold hands wrapped around his hands that were around the hilt of his katana.

Looking up, he met brave ocean depths that threatened to drown him.

"Don't hurt him anymore! I beg of you," pleaded the 17-year-old as she dropped to her knees and held the monk's head into her lap as the redhead took a step back, confused by her actions for he had never seen anyone so willing to give their life to another.

"K-Kaoru…. Y-you must l-live on," choked out the monk as he touched her cheek with a blooded hand before closing his eyes for forever.

Tears streamed down the girl's cheek as the wind howled and picked up her lavender locks that had long since been disoriented from its bun. The girl, new to scent of blood and vision of seeing death rocked herself back in forth, carefully cradling the head of the loyal monk in her lap.

Looking up, she stared deep into the molten depths of the man before her as if expecting him to do as he had done to the others, but never had she expected him to do what he did.

__

It was the beginning of fear…the beginning of darkness…

~~~~

Littogrrlstephie authoress notes: I hope you like it

Female Hitokiri Battousai authoress notes: Yes hope you peeps had fun reading it. All the best and god bless

Please review Lgs and Fhb…

Pretty please…


End file.
